


First Time for Everything

by Amazoncowgirl01



Series: First Time for Everything [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazoncowgirl01/pseuds/Amazoncowgirl01
Summary: Ryan decides to try something new with Joey, with outstanding results.





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Desperation and fulfillment? Hot sex with a side of fluff and commitment? Sign me up! 
> 
> Written as a coda to "Starting Today." Because what's a happy ending without some happy endings? 
> 
> This is my first PWP ever - I hope you guys like it!
> 
> *Ryan is Ryan Kesler and Joey is Ryan Johansen.*

Ryan and Joey have officially been together six months before Ryan really thinks about what it would be like to bottom for Joey. He'll think later that of course he had his moment of clarity while balls deep inside his boyfriend, watching him arch his chest and expose his neck for bites and kisses. Joey loves it when Ryan marks him; has told Ryan it makes him feel safe and secure, knowing he's Ryan's. Seeing Joey come apart underneath him, left leg jacked up over Ryan's right shoulder, makes Ryan feel powerful, strong, unbeatable. It's always been that way for him with Joey; from the moment he slouched in Joey's hotel room doorway that first night and told him he was going to fuck him over the dresser, better than anyone else ever had. 

It was that way on the ice when they played each other, too. Either way, on the ice or in bed, Ryan's an expert on using his body to drive Joey crazy. Joey's the only one Ryan actually lets be close to him, though, lets all the way in. Or, not all the way, not yet. Ryan chuckles to himself while he's holding Joey after they've both come and Joey has dozed off, snuggled into his shoulder. Ryan has always loved pushing his partners to the edges of their pleasure, helping them discover more, and Joey is no exception. Except for the first time, Ryan lets Joey push him back, and he thinks he wants Joey to push him even farther. 

It's three days later, during a rare two days off in a row, that Ryan decides he's just going to go for it. He's been listening to Joey bang around downstairs for the last half hour, muttered curses rising up the stairs. Ryan thinks he's looking for the TV remote, maybe, but doesn't really give a shit, because right now he's got their lube out on the bed, staring him in the face. 

In preparation for this moment, Ryan's gotten naked, and just the thought of having something in his ass is making his palms sweat and his dick get hard. He loves getting inside Joey, fingers, cock, or tongue, but for some reason, he's never wanted anything inside him before. He's all about having his cock in his boyfriend's mouth while his clever fingers rub his perineum and ghost over his hole. But that's as far as they've gotten, so Ryan's going to start with his own fingers to give himself some time to explore before he calls Joey upstairs to join the party. 

He's on his back on the bed, knees bent, left hand skimming over his thick cock while the lubed fingers of his right hand rub lightly around his hole. When he's this hard he's not inclined to be patient, so within a few seconds he's got his middle finger knuckle deep in his ass. It feels a little weird at first, kind of uncomfortable, but when he fists his cock tighter and rolls his hips just a bit, he starts to see the point of this whole thing. 

He's up to two fingers, thrusting in opposition to his rocking hips, when he touches what is either his prostate or a direct channel to heaven, and he doesn't really care which, because he's just going to have this be his job for the rest of his life. Fuck hockey. Getting off, getting his cock pumped and his prostate stroked, that's all he's gonna do from now on, and Joey really needs to be here right now. "Baby, come upstairs for a second," he gets out, after clearing his throat and trying twice before his voice carries downstairs.

After a few seconds he hears Joey stomping up the stairs, complaints about the remote proceeding him into the room. Ryan knows exactly when he first sees him, though, face down, ass up, with two fingers in his hole. "Ry, I've looked everywhere and I still can't find the fucking remote. Did you put it somewhere when we were fucking on the couch last w…wwwwwhoa holy shit, what is happening here and can I get in on this?" 

Ryan looks over his shoulder at him, too turned on to really give him a seductive look, just able to grit out "I need you," and then Joey's all over him, bare chest on Ryan's back and hard cock bumping his thigh. Man, he must have stripped in the two steps it took him to get to the bed. 

"What do you need, love?" And there it is, the reason Ryan's letting Joey be the only one to see him this way, the only one to really have him. Joey can be raunchy as fuck, and the shit they get up to in their sex life is the best and dirtiest Ryan's ever had. But underneath it all is Joey's sweetness and vulnerability, which is what makes it safe for Ryan to let down his guard for a little bit and let Joey in, in every way. 

"F-fingers, first," Ryan grunts, and as soon as he's pulling his hand back, Joey's right there with two slick fingers, pushing in. Feeling relief at the sensation of his boyfriend's fingers filling him, curving up into his prostate, Ryan arches his back, trying to get closer to Joey, to open himself up even more. 

Joey's curved over Ryan's back, three fingers on one hand working his ass open, and the other hand pulling a little at Ryan's balls, rolling them in his hand just the way Ryan likes. Ryan can feel Joey panting against the back of his neck as his arm keeps thrusting relentlessly, filling him up over and over. "Goddamn, you feel so good, Ry, you're so fucking hot." Ryan realizes Joey's keeping up a steady stream of praise, tempered by what sounds like awe and maybe a little nervousness. "Is this what you need, baby," Joey breathes, "I'll give you anything you want, you know I will."

Ryan does know, and that's enough to make him want more than just Joey's fingers inside him. "Get in me," Ryan grinds out, losing a little of his bravado at the aching emptiness when Joey's fingers slide out. It's only a couple of seconds before he feels Joey's cock at his entrance, though, pushing in and sending a burning thrill up his spine. For a few minutes all Ryan can hear is his own heavy breathing, trying to relax around the intrusion, and Joey's long moan behind him, trailing away to nothing as he pushes all the way in.

Joey shoves the last inch home, and Ryan suspects that it was involuntary, based on the fact that normally dirty-talking Joey has been reduced to panting grunts as he holds himself deep inside Ryan. "Oh, god, you are so fucking tight, the best thing I've ever felt," Joey pants, "can I move, baby? I want to feel more of you." 

Ryan arches his back a little, feels the stretch as a light burn, like a good bite to the shoulder, just adding to the pleasure. "Yeah, go," Ryan says, and feels Joey's left arm snake around his middle to grab his cock. Oh god, he's gonna come, like 20 seconds into this, cause this is the best thing he's ever felt. Joey's speeding up, thrusting hard enough to make his balls slap against Ryan's when he thrusts, while his hand works Ryan's cock mercilessly. 

"Yes, god, fuck, just like that," Ryan grunts, in time with Joey's rhythm, able to get a word out each time Joey bottoms out inside him. He's pretty sure he's drooling on the pillow, mouth open as he gasps for air, and feels his balls draw up tight as he gets ready to shoot. 

Joey's back to panting against his back as he ruts in Ryan, and right as Ryan gasps out "so close," Joey lets out a long groan and stills inside Ryan for a long moment. God bless youth, though, because as soon as he's done coming he's right back to pounding Ryan, and that's enough to get Ryan there. He feels the orgasm rising up from his balls, making his vision go white while he shouts, probably Joey's name. 

He feels Joey pull out gingerly, flopping over onto his side, pulling Ryan into his chest. They're both sweaty, panting, and there's come all over Ryan's chest and leaking out of his hole. He's never felt better. Belatedly, he realizes he hasn't kissed Joey yet, and rolls over to face him, nose a few inches away from his boyfriend's face. He's leaning in to take what's his when he sees Joey's eyes. Wide, stunned, and soft, he's looking at Ryan like he hung the moon. Ryan's soft smile becomes a smirk, and after leaning in for a kiss, he says "So how was it for you?" like he's in some 70's porn. That makes Joey laugh, and holy fuck that does things to Ryan's chest that he still hasn't figured out. Making his boyfriend laugh feels like winning a gold medal, even when they haven't just had amazing sex.

"Uh, awesome? But, like, what was that? I didn't even know you wanted to bottom," Joey says, running his hands over Ryan's chest. Ryan scoots even closer, so he's pressed against Joey from chest to toes, and says "For you, I do." He closes his eyes, and Joey moves down a little bit so he pillows his head on Ryan's shoulder. "Anytime, then," Joey says, and then closes his eyes. Ryan smiles to himself. He's gonna marry this dude. No question about it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've posted a few works now in the Hockey RPF fandom, which I love dearly, and I've read about a billion fics across lots of fandoms. I've never had a beta for my work, and am not really sure how you go about getting someone to work with you as a beta if you're a social media hermit like me. If anyone has any suggestions or would be interested in beta'ing my work, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
